Un Ángel sin Alas
by Black Angel Mony
Summary: Edward Elric a realizado la transmutación humana ¿hasta que punto sera capaz de sacrificar para recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano? Pesemo summary mejor entren y leean. Fanfic dedicado a Dragonazul


**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece.

Bueno este es mi segundo fic esta muy loco pero espero que les guste y al final hay una pequeña explicación. =D

* * *

Un Ángel sin Alas

Si te acercas demasiado al sol, solo te quemaras…

Era una noche fría y solitaria. En su cuarto se encontraba un ángel de cabello del color del trigo y ojos color ámbar, los cuales ahora se encontraban opacos debido a las emociones que sentía en este momento. Recordando en el aniversario de aquella horrible noche en la que había cometido el más grande error de su vida. Recordando como caminó por ese lugar donde el sol quema aquellas alas de los ángeles que se atreven a llegar muy cerca del sol para probar y sentirse tentados por el reflejo de este y estar allí sintiendo que sus alas se derritan.

"Como las de Ícaro (1)" pensó el ángel negro con desgana. Él había dejado de ser un ángel hace mucho tiempo, desde el día en que se había creído con derecho a realizar algo que les era prohibido a los ángeles, cuando decidió burlar a la muerte y tratar de traer a su madre de vuelta. Y ese mismo día sus alas se habían tornado negras.

"Estoy en la oscuridad, no me gusta, sin yo quererlo me convertí en un ángel, en un ángel negro desfigurado en una sombra gris, resignado a lo que no es vida, a lo que no he podido ni podré recuperar, un ángel caído, un ángel con espíritu de demonio, por no obedecer las reglas y haberme creído más de lo que en verdad soy, por atreverme a perturbar el ciclo de la naturaleza y este es mi castigo" dijo en voz alta el ángel, al parecer indiferente al hecho de que estaba hablando solo. "Las alas dan una invitación a volar, pero esa invitación invoca a una inminente caída, a un inminente final. Ya no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, no ya no"

Un ángel, ahora ya negro con los parpados cerrados ha decidido, arrebatar sus alas, en la oscuridad de un día, que no parece más que un minuto más. Y así, con la oscuridad como testigo, ha tomado su decisión.

"Ahora frente a la oscuridad, en la soledad de mi habitación, he decidido, junto al gran estruendo que provoca el viento, al chocar contra la ventana, con un cielo gris, las arrebato de mi ser, para poder llegar hasta donde tendré que llegar, en mi camino, pero no volando" y mientras decía eso, el ángel, movía una mano hacia su espalda.

"Ya lo he decidido, voy a quitarme estas alas que tengo y que ya me están haciendo demasiado daño, porque no quiero volar, porque no quiero caer, no quiero caer una vez más, las heridas son demasiado graves para tener de nuevo esa luz, iluminando las tinieblas en dónde me he encontrado, estas alas que significan los sueños que los humanos tenemos para querer estar cada vez más arriba y más arriba una y otra vez…" decía el ángel de cabello dorado mientras sujetaba el nacimiento de sus muy heridas alas con la palma de su mano, listo para arrancarlas.

"El tener alas sólo implica tener sueños rotos…" seguía tratando de convencerse a sí mismo el ángel ya que una vez que lo hiciera ya no había vuelta atrás. "… es desear algo que jamás se logrará conseguir, sin darme cuenta, yo tenía alas, pero estaban escondidas, estaban atadas y de repente con tal fuerza como voluntad del propio espíritu, se desprendieron para así volar, y ver todo desde arriba, ver mis sueños realizados sin cristalizar todavía, frágiles y pensando en el futuro… de lo que no sería jamás… "

Y de repente el ángel negro con cabello y ojos dorados recuerda un día no muy lejano. Su hermano, su mamá y él estaban en el patio de su casa. Al y él transmutando adornos de flores para su mamá, mientras ella los elogiaba por los buenos alquimistas que eran. En ese entonces ellos habían sido felices. Ellos habían estado juntos. Ellos no se preocupaban de nada que no fuera divertirse. Pero eso había sido antes de que hubiese cometido su error. Y sabia que ya nada de lo que intentara podía regresarlo a esa época. El ángel negro sintió como sus ojos le ardían e intentaba valiente mente no derramar ninguna lagrima.

"Ahora comprendo el porqué no ya no quiero volar, el significado de las alas que nunca me gustaron, el llegar a la cima a través de un vuelo ilusorio, como lo son nuestros propios sueños y la caída, tan fuerte y dolorosa como el despertar… Al caer dentro de la oscuridad, de la soledad, me lastimé yo mismo profundamente y así fue como decidí dañar mis alas, para ya no seguir soñando, ya no seguir creyendo, porque creer significa tener fe, y ahora no puedo ni tener fe en mi mismo, porque lo he tratado todo y nada me ha funcionado, las palabras de los que amo suenan como ecos en los horizontes que son los años, que son tantos años y ahora solo los escucho a lo lejos, casi desfigurándose como mis propias ideas o mis incluso ideales de una vida insignificante que no fue, que no existió desde siempre…" seguía recitando el ángel con un profundo dolor en su pecho que lo estaba consumiendo muy lenta y dolorosamente.

"Por eso ya estoy seguro…" y el ángel apretó con mas fuerzas sus alas que aun seguían atrapadas en su mano "… para no volver a cometer este error dos veces… para no volver a creer en nada… para así poder concentrarme en mi objetivo, recuperar tu cuerpo, Al… yo…"

El ángel jala hacia atrás su mano, despojando a su cuerpo de lo que alguna vez fue para él, sus sueños, metas, deseos y esperanzas para no tener más que esas debilidades y para así ya no poder querer intentar una vez más el perturbar el ciclo de la vida, que eso finalmente, es lo que le había llevado a quitarse las alas.

"No poseer alas duele, el dolor sale de de lo más profundo de mi corazón. Como lo ha salido siempre desde esta terrible e infame decisión… trato de pensar que todo mejorara de aquí en adelante, pero tengo miedo… miedo de no poderte recuperar tu cuerpo hermano… me he podido levantar y voy a mantener mi promesa cueste lo que cueste… después de todo ahora soy… un ángel sin alas."

* * *

Para mí las alas representan los sueños y esperanzas que cada persona posee. Y yo veo las alas de Ed, al principio negras, ya que así lo identificaban como que había cometido un pecado, como sus auto-mails que delataban a las personas que había intentado la transmutación humana. Y después rotas, ya que al unirse a los militares estaba renunciando a sus sueños, felicidad y esperanzas para alcanzar aquello que mas deseaba: devolverle su cuerpo a Al. Y que al final él había decidido quitarse sus alas ya que no quería volver a caer, y yo veo eso como un recordatorio de que no va a volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces ya que quitándose sus alas, se quitaba su deseo de traer de vuelta a su madre para así poder seguir adelante y continuar con su vida.

Bueno este es mi segundo fanfic y espero que les haya gustado y que me hayan entendido, sino, pues me preguntan.

P.D.: por favor no se les olvide dejar reviews ya que eso me eleva el ánimo de seguir escribiendo, y pues si no dejan voy a pensar que no sirvo para esto de escribir. Pero bueno nos leemos después. ¡Bye!


End file.
